Minding The Store
by anny385
Summary: AU fic. The team is still the team, but in a different setting.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I have decided to write a fic that had the characters of NCIS in it, but they weren't NCIS Agents. AU

Minding The Store

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the store's management office and began to write the schedule for next week. The storeowner Vance would be around today and so when his employees came in he would have to talk to them. Especially his second that was in charge of the store if he wasn't available at the time, Anthony DiNozzo. He didn't want Tony to flirt with any of the female customers. He knew that Vance wouldn't want to see that and he wouldn't want Tony to get into trouble. Sure DiNozzo acted juvenile sometimes, but he was good at his job and would be a great store manager one day. Almost over two years they have been working together and most of that time he'd been training him to take over the store when he retired.

He had hired Kate Todd on the spot one day and she had fit into work smoothly. Kate and Tony would talk amongst their selves and would fight like brother and sister. He smiled at the memory of both of them fighting like two little kids. One day out of the blue when she was coming home from work her tire blew and she was in a crash and she didn't make it. The store closed that day to go to the funeral. His Goth warehouse manager Abby Scuito was devastated. They were like sisters and she was very saddened by the news. He remembered one day that they were going to go to the spa together, but they had a backlog of merchandise to put on the floor, so they had worked almost all night.

He had hired Tim McGee when he was working working part time in stocking the store. He was good with the cash registers and the computers. He had hired him full time and he fit in the store family as well. Tony would sometimes tease Tim, but to Gibbs he was teasing him like a brother. Tim had fallen in love with Abby and had been dating for a while. He allowed it for the time being.

When Kate had died it had been hard. There was an opening and one Ziva David had stepped in and taken the spot that was once Kate's job. It had taken a while for his team to get along with Ziva especially Abby. She was cold towards Ziva at first, but then had suddenly started liking her and they both got along.

He heard his team's voices as they walked into the break room. He could hear Tony talk about his latest date that he had last night and shook his head. He always talked about the dates he had and movies. Those were two of the things that he constantly talked about. He got up and walked towards the break room and found them all sitting around the table amongst themselves.

"Okay, team. Today I don't want any messes on the floor. Vance will be coming to the store at 2:00 to check it out. DiNozzo, I don't want to see any flirting while on the floor while Vance is here. Do you understand, DiNozzo?"

"Got it, boss." Answered Tony as he grinned at him.

"Be on your best behaviors well he is here. Especially you DiNozzo."

"Got it, boss" They all replied.

They all went to their various duties after putting away their things in their lockers. Abby and Tim smiled at each other and then went their separate ways. They went on an early lunch break, so they could continue working while Vance was still here.

The day went on and it was time for Vance to make his entrance. Suddenly the door opened and in came Vance walking towards the register where McGee was currently ringing up a customer.

"Hello, McGee." Vance said when the customer was gone. He looked around and saw that DiNozzo was writing something on a clipboard, Ziva was putting something on the counter, Jimmy was stocking one of the shelves and Ducky was making sure that they Jimmy was doing his work.

"Hello, Sir."

"Good work you are doing here, McGee."

"Thank you, Sir."

Vance made his way towards the office and found that Gibbs was inside writing on a paper.

"Hello, Gibbs."

"Hello, Vance."

"I see that McGee is doing a good job. I stopped to talk to him. DiNozzo seems to be keeping himself out of trouble."

Gibbs nodded, but inside he was happy that Tony was keeping out of trouble. He had trained him and was glad that he was doing his work. Last time Vance had come in he had seen Tony flirt with one of the customers and he hadn't been happy. When he came to complain and go back outside Tony was throwing paper at McGee. He had taken Tony to the office and had told him that he better not see that again when Vance was around again. He had apologized and said that he wouldn't do that again and he hadn't the last time that Vance had came in when he had told him to behave again.

He got up and shook Vance's hand and made his way towards the door to lead the owner out and they walked around the store talking to the employees and looking at the merchandise. He then talked to Gibbs.

"You're running a great store. Good job, Gibbs."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Keep it up." Vance said as he shook Gibbs's hand and then walked out of the store. Gibbs looked around the store and looked at his employees and the customers that were still shopping and then he walked back to the office. He would have to tell the team good work when they walked back to the break room to get their things. He couldn't wait to get home to see his wife. Tonight his daughter Kelly would be coming to visit and it would be a family dinner.

When it was time to go home Gibbs got up and made his way towards the break room and watched as the team teased each other as they gathered their things.

"Good job today, team. I'm proud of all of you especially you, DiNozzo." He smiled around the room.

"Thank you, boss." Came from everyone as the picked up their things and made their way towards the front of the store to leave.

Gibbs walked out of the store, locked the door and made his way towards his car. He was happy that they had a good day and Vance wasn't angry with Tony for once. He smiled as he turned into traffic and made his way towards home.

The End


End file.
